This invention relates to a flashlight assembly, especially to a flashlight assembly with an automatically lighting flashlight and a holder for the flashlight which automatically switches the flashlight off when the flashlight is placed in the holder. Current flashlights have been designed with many clever features to broaden their range of uses, but there remains a defect common to prior art flashlights: they can not compensate for the carelessness of their users, who often leave them on after finishing using them, wasting the batteries and the bulb. It is also a common defect of prior art flashlights, especially of inexpensive ones, that when the flashlights are put in a drawer, a car trunk or a backpack, and jumbled around with other objects, the switch of the flashlight may turn on undesirably. Also, in an emergency, a user unfamiliar with a prior art flashlight must search for the flashlight and fumble with the switch, wasting critical time.